In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for a headlight device capable of changing a light distribution pattern including an irradiation direction depending on the driving condition of a vehicle.
There are similar demands for illumination devices. For example, in exhibition of merchandise or the like, the exhibition effect is improved by changing the color of light illuminating the merchandise, the spot size or illumination position of illumination light, or the like.
For downlights (illumination devices) installed in shops or other places, it is common to manually change the irradiation directions. Thus, to improve convenience, capability of automatically changing the irradiation direction is required.
As such, an illumination device capable of changing the light distribution, illumination position, or the like can be used not only for vehicles but also for other purposes.
Regarding illumination devices capable of changing the irradiation direction, when a headlight device for a vehicle is taken as an example, Patent Literature 1 can be cited as an example. Patent Literature 1 discloses a mechanism that changes an irradiation direction of a first sub-lamp unit in a left-right direction or an up-down direction by swinging and turning a semiconductor light emitting element, a reflector, and a projection lens in an integrated manner. Further, it discloses a mechanism that changes an irradiation direction by leveling and driving only a projection lens held by a lens holder, up and down.